Ya Had A Bad Day
by Lailuh
Summary: Peter woke up late and it seems as if the world is out to get him. (Part ?/? It Happened At School mini series)


Peter huffed as he walked into the lounge of the tower. The day had not been kind to him. May was gone on a trip with Happy, which still took some getting used to, so Peter had been left to fend for himself for a week. Though that usually always meant Tony and Pepper having him over for dinner at least twice a week so it wasn't completely horrible. But that day- it just seemed as though the universe wanted to screw him over.

He had woken up late on account of his phone dying because he forgot to charge it when he got home from patrolling because of how busy the badies were and how exhausted it made him; so his alarm didn't go off. Because of that he had missed his bus, despite having rushed out the door. He barely skidded into his class in time, only to realize he had forgotten his homework on his desk. From then on, Peter knew the world was out to get him.

When he needed to get a book from his locker, his lock jammed, making him have to subtly use his strength to literally pull it apart; apparently he had forgotten his book at home too. He was late to second period because of it. He though he might get a brief breather during the break but the world thought he could use Flash as a reminder of how unfair everything was.

Thankfully nothing had actually happened during third period, except Ned had told him his shirt was on inside out. That was okay though, it was something he could manage; simply change it around at lunch. One small victory for him. Fourth period he had burnt his hand during a chemistry experiment. During PE, he got hit in the face while playing dodgeball and received a bloody nose for it.

Lunch would be his solace. That was his problem, he was just hungry since he was in a rush that morning and didn't grab anything, so everything seemed much worse than it actually was. Just get something to eat and everything would be fine.

Only it wasn't. Among his homework and book left on his desk, his wallet was apparently there too. He was on the verge of tears when Ned offered him half of his sandwich.

There was just two more classes before he would be able to leave, just two more hours before everything would _hopefully _stop and let him breathe easy. But then Peter had to go and open his big mouth, literally.

He didn't get to leave school until five, on account of the detention he received. He was supposed to meet Tony around 4:30pm to discuss a schedule for them to meet the others at the compound for team training before actually heading to the compound to discuss other things. That hope had been dashed completely.

When he finally walked out of the school doors, he pulled out his phone to text Tony about what happened and why he was late, but his phone was dead. Not that it had been fully charged that morning anyways but somehow it was just insulting.

It took him and hour and a half to get to the tower, and another ten minutes to actually get in because, again, he didn't have his wallet, and that had his badge saying he was an intern and actually supposed to be there. Even though the receptionist had seen him, they had to do things manually to actually sign him in. It wouldn't have been that much of an issue, but it was National Pick On Peter Parker Day so nothing worked out in his favor.

_A bug _was all the receptionist told him when she tried to sign him in and it locked her out when she tried to access his file.

"FRIDAY, help me out please…?" Peter had thought the receptionist might actually see him cry with how frustrated he was.

"_You've been expected Peter. Boss is waiting for you."_

The receptionist offered Peter a small apologetic smile as he walked through the security and to the elevator.

That's why there was a huff as he entered the lounge. The day had just been out to get him and he was done with it.

"Ignoring my texts and calls? Turned your phone off? If you didn't wanna talk to me then you coulda just told me." Tony said as he turned to face Peter from where he was facing, Tony slightly annoyed. "We had to reschedule the meeting because I couldn't get in contact with you; we all thought you'd been kidnapped honestly because you up and disappeared off the map."

"Sorry Mr. Stark. My phone died and I didn't realize."

Peter's tone housed defeat, something Tony wasn't used to hearing and didn't like. "Something happen I should know about?"

"No, it's just- it's been a long day…" He huffed and sat on the couch. "The world was just out to get me today."

"How so?"

"I didn't charge my phone last night so my alarm didn't go off this morning and I missed my first bus and almost missed my sub. I forgot my homework at home, practically ripped my locker apart to see I also left a textbook at home, burnt my hand, got hit in the face with a ball and got a bloody nose, couldn't get lunch because I forgot my wallet, Flash was in my face nearly every second today, my phone died at some point, _and _I got detention for talking back to a teacher. It took forever to get here from the subway and when I did finally get here, when the lady down stairs tried to log me in manually, she got locked out because of a bug in the system or something." Peter sighed. "I'm just ready to sleep."

"Sheesh, that sounds like a hellva time, and not in a good way. What'd you say to get detention? You're usually a goody two shoes when it comes to your teachers."

"We had a strict sub. I was tired and hungry so I got grouchy and answered a question wrong. He walked in front of me with a ruler and said _There's_ _an idiot at the end of this ruler._"

"He called _you _an idiot?" Tony raised a brow.

"Well, um, you know I was tired and hungry so I got detention for asking which end."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Tony started laughing. "That- is the best response I've ever heard. I can't believe you actually said it. I hope I get the chance to use that on someone."

"I would've texted you but I only realized my phone died after detention." He huffed. "I know today was an important day and I screwed it up-"

"Kid, forget about it." Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "Everyone has bad days. It not your fault. What do you say to dinner? We got lasagna in the freezer or we can get take out. Whatever you're in the mood for."

"That sounds great."

**I know all yall seen the post for this and really wanted some sort of story to go along for it so here it is. Short and sweet. Poor Pete just can't catch a break.**

**Remember when I said I was working on Merlin things? Lost interest in that real quick. I mean I worked on some but eeeeeeh they could be better.**

**Please point out any grammatical or spelling errors I might have missed so I can fix them in the future! Leave a review! It's been a little while and I miss you guys!**

**Hope ya liked it. See ya later!**


End file.
